38 Hours
by Chunk127
Summary: Xander is dressed in a costume that makes him a skilled fighter. Problem is the unexpected side effects.
1. Never Buy Imports

Author's Note: If you've read No more Imports from 31 Days of Scoobyween you can skip this chapter.

* * *

Xander glared at Cordelia Chase from his prison this is all her fault and his as well and to think if he had only checked the costume and spotted the one thing that would make a world of difference.

* * *

**Earlier that Day**

Xander came into Ethan's not in the best of moods considering the woman in front of him. Xander lost a bet to the Sunnydale mean queen and now he has to dress as whatever she wants. Who would have thought Harmony was a history wiz.

Cordelia looked over to the female costumes. "Hmm, well here's one."

Xander's eyes shot out in fear looking at the white leotard. No way is he going as Powergirl. "No gender benders remember."

Cordy sighed that was her rule anyway. God gave her two incredible presents she wasn't wasting them dressing as a guy. "OK, besides I'm sure I can find a superman costume in spandex…" Cordelia stopped and saw something even better. "Or, something far more embarrassing in spandex!"

Xander looked at the costume. What teenager would dress up as a power ranger… even if it is Tommy? Xander looked it over the green and white spandex, the T-rex looking helmet, the little dragon dagger, and even a belt buckle with the power coin. Xander looked at the price and smiled. "Sorry Cor, far out of my budget."

Cordy had an evil smile holding up her dad's credit card. "Never leave home without it."

* * *

Willow looked at her own body oh this is bad. She turns around hearing a familiar tune it's different to what she Xander, and Jessie heard watching the show while babysitting but so many kids had that toy it's hard not to know what it is.

Willow ran up and saw the green ranger fighting a little band of demons off and easily chasing them off. Willow smiled seeing Xander wasn't hurt. "Xander are you OK?"

Xander looked at her confused. "Who are you?"

Willow looked at him his height. He seems shorter. Did he shrink? "Xander you shrunk… wait, I was a ghost, and now I am a ghost. And you were dressed as Tommy and now you really are Tommy?"

"I'm afraid I don't know Tommy?" Green ranger supplied.

Willow smiled at that. "Oh good, I'm still Willow so you're still Xander."

Xander shakes his head. "I have no idea who Xander is."

Willow looked at him getting frustrated. "For the love of… if you're not Xander and you're not Tommy who the hell are you?"

"Yamato Tribe Knight, Burai"

Willow looked at him for a quiet moment. "Oh" Who the hell is Burai? "Do you mind following me until we can find…" Willow's eyes lit up in relief as she ran over and Burai followed. "Buffy!"

Burai stared at the demons coming at him and took a fighting stance as Buffy simply fainted. Burai rushed the two demons in a fury punching one in the face and sweeping the legs of another knocking both demons to the ground.

Willow watched as Xander took out a knife as both demons get to their feet. "No wait; they're little kids in there."

Burai looked at her Bandora's doing no doubt. Can't go back to safety with kids in danger can't fight now what? "Is there a place we can hide so we can figure out what to do?"

Willow thought on it before replying. "Uh yeah, Buffy's house it's not that far."

* * *

Burai carried Buffy in as Willow walked behind them. Burai gently put her down only to hear screaming outside as he turned to see a Catwoman being chased by a monster. Burai sighed in exasperation wanting to know what the hell is happening here. He went out side and ran after the woman leaping into the air over her head and kicking the demon away knocking him down.

Cordy smiled in relief seeing him. "Xander, did you get shorter?"

Burai rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm pulling her back into the house. Cordy looked at him he saved her again.

Willow looked at Cordy. "OK your name is Cordelia you're not a cat."

"Thanks Willow, you went crazy why?" Cordy asked.

Willow looked at her flabbergasted. "Wait you remember?"

"Yeah, lucky me." Cordy replied as she turned to Xander. "And what happened to him he's barely taller then Buffy?"

Willow looked at Lady Buffy and the green ranger. "They have no idea who they are its some kind of amnesia. Watch them while I go talk to Giles."

Cordy looked at Buffy. "Who put her in charge?"

Buffy's eyes widen seeing Willow leave through the door. Burai watched and wondered if that's what awaited him in ten hours.

* * *

Burai and Buffy watched as a dark haired man entered the house and took a moment to collect himself. "Thank god you are alright its total chaos out there." Angel looked at Buffy. "What happened to your hair?" Angel looked at Xander in his green ranger getup and did everything he could to not laugh at the teen. "Xander… nice"

Burai could tell from the sarcasm in his voice it was an insult so he replied with a kick to the vampire's head. "You dare mock me?"

Angel got to his feet and tried to reply with a punch to the face and Burai blocked it and tried a punch with his free hand that Angel caught. Both freed their hands and Angel went to sweep Harris' legs wondering how the whelp is doing this as Burai jumps over the attack and tries a roundhouse that Angel ducked under. But didn't see Xander pull out a knife and swipe it across his arm drawing blood and forcing his game face out.

Buffy screamed in terror at Angel's face and ran out of the room as Cordelia ran in.

"Nobody kill anyone… please." Cordelia pleaded before she pointed to Xander. "He has amnesia."

"He's a monster." Burai replied pointing at the smug vampire.

Cordy nodded. "But he's a good one, like a care bear with fangs."

Angel looked at the door. "So if Xander is really the green ranger then Buffy… Oh god we have to help her."

"Big mighty slayer can take care of herself." Cordy pointed out.

Angel shakes his head. "Buffy can take care of herself. A 17th century bimbo can't it made them easy meals. We have to find her now." Burai took the lead running from the house with Angel following just as quick after with Cordelia giving chase.

* * *

Burai saw Buffy being harassed by a pirate and easily tackled him to the ground but the pirate was the first one up. The pirate took his sword and swung it down to cut his head in two and get back to Buffy but Burai easily blocked the attack with his dagger and kicked his opponent in the head knocking the pirate out. Burai looked at him and held a firm grip on the dagger, attack a lady he'll show this pirate something. Burai looked at the startled noblewoman and saw he was scaring her and chose to put the dagger away. There's enough blood on his hands already and thanks to Geki he's trying to do good with the little time he has left. Though knocking out that pirate felt really good to him for some reason.

The three turned around seeing Willow running up to them. "Guys you have to get back inside."

Angel sees Spike coming and quickly grabs Buffy as he carries her into a warehouse. Burai put his hands together in a motion resembling a videogame and created an energy ball he threw and stunned Spike and the others before he fled into the warehouse.

* * *

Spike smiled inching closer to Buffy knowing the demons have poof and the power rangers, until he heard a little kid starting to cry. Spike turned around and looked down and saw Buffy's wig in his hand. Uh oh.

Buffy smiled getting to her feet. "Hi honey, I'm home."

Buffy brutally pummeled Spike with a smile until he fled. Damn Miss Priss for throwing all three of her stakes at passing cars thinking they were demons. After tonight a dusty Spike would have been a very happy ending. Buffy looked at Angel and smiled when he asked if she was OK and the two left.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Gee, it felt like I was here." She looked around and saw Xander and Willow had disappeared too. "What is this ditch kids on the cheerleader day?"

* * *

Xander opened his eyes and saw the dragon ranger costume has disappeared with the dragon buckler. He took a moment to view his surroundings it seems to be a white cave like it snowed in here but the water is very warm and there's a bed here along with a fridge. Xander looked inside and saw an endless supply of twinkees candy water and food.

Xander went to the other end and his eyes lit up in fear seeing a metallic demon with evil red eyes. "Demon" Xander quickly reached for the gold belt buckle but nothing was there and the demon put his hands up.

"Easy Mr. Harris, I'm a good guy I swear. You've been in here for six hours and I never even took a nibble." The demon replied.

"Oh really, then tell me what is your name?" Xander asked.

"Skip"

Xander looked at the demon and did all he could not to laugh.

"Hey!" Skip protested.

Xander put his hands up. "I'm sorry, it's just Skip."

"You know a little gratitude wouldn't hurt considering I just saved your life Lavelle." Skip replied.

Xander stopped. "I'm sorry and what do you mean saved my life."

"Who did you go as on Halloween?" Skip asked

Xander quivered in fear as the realization hit. "No! This is my original body… it can't…how?" He turned to Skip and pointed. "But Burai got squished by rocks like a bug not me."

Skip frowned poor kid. "Doesn't matter the magic that kept Burai alive mixed with the chaos magic."

"How long do I have?" Xander asked.

Skip looked at him before. "Just like Burai forty hours on earth since the spell was cast. Think of this as your lapse less room time freezes for you while you are in here. But as soon as you go back to earth the clock starts running again."

Xander did the math. "Two hours as Burai that means thirty eight hours left."

Skip pointed down and Xander looked at a digital watch on his arm that read 38:04:17 as the demon explained. "They thought it would suit you better then a candle but that's here too."

Xander looked at the candle that is now his very lifeline to the little time he has left as it burns bright. This is Cordy's fault. "How do I get back to earth?"

Skip held up Burai's dagger the zyusouken. "The same way he did."

"Well, at least I get a free knife out of the deal." Xander quipped taking the dagger and he can use his fee time to practice Burai's fighting skills so he doesn't forget it.

Skip put his hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "Sorry kid but this was the best we could do on such short notice. You can check in on your friends by just thinking really hard and looking into the water pond over there. You can also get all the cable channels there if you want even girl on girl no one can see in here, I recommend Jurassic Park."

Xander looked at what has become his life. He guesses its better then death. "Thanks Skip."

Skip nodded she doesn't know why his boss went through all the trouble of setting this up but as long as he's getting paid… he can be a good Samaritan. "Yeah well we still expect you to do important things in this world kid, even on borrowed time."

Skip disappeared and Xander looked at the water focusing hard on his friends as an image of Buffy and Willow came up in the library unaware he's missing so far. If only he had made sure the belt buckler said MMPR instead of Zyu. He looks down at his weapon and thinks it over. "I wonder if I can summon Dragon Caesar with this thing."

* * *

Author's Notes

Super Sentai is owned by Toei

Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon


	2. Denial

Buffy walked into the library exhausted. Stupid Angel, the vampire kept her up all night wondering about the girl in the white dress. She's wondering about one guy in her life she really doesn't need to be wondering about two of them right now. She walks into the library and saw Willow pouting at the table and Giles buried deep in a book. Buffy sat down next to Willow wondering what the right thing to say is in a mess like this. Xander's been missing for two weeks now. Snyder told them yesterday he's been expelled from excessive absences. "Any word?"

Willow shakes her head. "No, still nothing, and that's what's driving me completely insane." The redhead muttered having butterflies for two weeks now. "At least when Jessie was a vampire, god help me we knew, but Xander's missing and badness all around in Sunnydale."

Giles looked at the two, he ever sees the boy again he's going to crush his ribs and maybe go a little Ripper on him for scaring the girls like this. "You can't think of the negative Willow, I'm sure he'll show up right as rain."

Buffy looked at him and sat down. Two weeks she doesn't want to say it but in Sunnydale she's starting to lose hope. "I'm assuming that, that was British English for he's going to be OK?"

Giles looked at her but nodded weakly when the bell rang. "You two have class I assume?"

Buffy and Willow nodded and headed for class.

* * *

Buffy looked at Willow and decided to take her mind off Xander's disappearance and mentioned Angel's moonlight rendezvous.

Willow listened and it took her mind off but she thought of a new concern. "Do you think she's a vampire?"

"No, maybe?" Buffy replied uncertain, what is that vampire doing to her. "They seemed pretty friendly."

Willow frowned she hit a soft spot, they've been batting a thousand recently. "We both need serious comfort food."

"I'd suggest a box of Oreos dunked in apple juice, but maybe she's over that phase."

Buffy turned around with a sudden smile seeing her old friend from Hemery, it was about time they caught a break. "Ford?"

"Hey Summers!" The two embraced in a hug and Ford asked. "How ya been?"

"Oh my god!" What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

Ford had a nervous smile. "Uh, matriculating, I'm finishing out my senior year at Sunnydale High. Dad got transferred."

Buffy smiled this could be the best of both worlds as they sat down on different couches. "This is great!"

"I'm glad you think so. I didn't think you'd remember me." Ford said happily.

Buffy innocently hit him in a playful manner. "Remember you? Duh! We only went to school together for seven years. You were my giant fifth grade crush."

Willow looked at Buffy and Ford as a damning realization hit her. "Oh my god, this is what it's like for you when me and Xander reminisce isn't it?"

Buffy turned to Willow. "Oh! I'm sorry. Um, this is Ford! Uh, Billy Fordham, this is Willow!"

Ford innocently waved "Hey."

Willow nodded excitedly. "Nice to meet you!"

"Uh, Ford and I went to Hemery together in L.A." Buffy said as she turned to Ford. "And now you're here. For real?"

Ford nodded. "Dad got the transfer, and boom, he just dragged me outta Hemery and put me down here."

Buffy looked at Ford. "This is great! Well, I mean, it's hard, sudden move, all your friends, delicate time, very emotional, but let's talk about me!" She puts her hand on his knee. "This is great!"

Willow smiled. "So, you two were sweeties in fifth grade?"

Buffy shook her head. "Not even. Ford wouldn't give me the time of day."

Ford gloated. "Well, I was a manly sixth-grader. I couldn't bother with someone that young."

Buffy laughed at it now but back then. "It was terrible. I moped over you for months. Sitting in my room listening to that Divinyls song 'I Touch Myself'." She realizes how bad what she just said could be taken and casts a nervous look at Willow. "Of course, I had no idea what it was about." Ford nervously scratches his temple with his finger while Buffy changed the topic of conversation. "Hey, are you busy tonight? We're going to the Bronze, it's the local club, and you have to come."

Ford nodded. "I'd love to! But if you guys already had plans... Would I be imposing?"

"Not at all." Willow assured him. One of them should be happy, but what's so bad about I touch myself?

Ford smiled seeing this just got easier. "Okay, then! I, I gotta find the admissions office." He gets up. "Uh, get my papers in order."

Buffy looked at him. "Well, you know what." She gets up. "I'll take you there, and I'll see you in French Will!" She takes Ford's arm.

"It was good to meet you." Ford said as they go.

Willow's eyes rose up in revelation it couldn't mean. "Oh, that's what that song is about?"

* * *

The next night was at home in her pajamas in her room. She's happy Buffy has Ford but with how close they're becoming it's almost like she's on her own again. Xander where are you?

Willow heard a knock on her door that caught her off guard. Please be Xander in a Romeo and Juliet moment. She opens the door and finds Angel of all people. "Oh" She muttered disappointed as she opened the door. "Angel! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." The vampire replied.

Willow looks around. "Oh, well..." She gestures for him to come in without saying the words, but he just stays standing there. "Well?"

Angel looked at her. "I can't. Unless you invite me, I can't come in."

Willow nodded and wondered if that was some kind of Sunnydale survivor instinct. "Oh!" She looked at him nervously. "Well, okay, I invite you. To come in."

She turns around as he comes in, and a look of horror appears on her face when she sees her bra just lying there on her bed out in the open. She quickly rushes over, grabs it and stashes it.

Angel looked at the room. "I-if this is a bad time, I..."

Willow shook her head. "No! I just... I'm not supposed to have boys in my room."

Angel smiled a bit. "I promise to behave myself."

"Okay. Good." Willow replied nervously.

"I guess I need help." The vampire admitted awkwardly, he really should have kept up with technology.

Willow nodded but was confused. "Help? You mean like on homework? No, 'cause you're old and you already know stuff."

Angel eyed the main reason he's here, her lap top. "I want you to track someone down. On the Net."

Willow smiled. "Oh! Great! I'm so the 'Net girl." She sat at her desk.

Angel looked at her. "I just wanna find everything I can. Records, affiliates, I'm not even sure what I'm looking for yet."

Willow typed bringing up her search sites. "Good. What's the name?"

"Billy Fordham." Angel answered.

Willow looked at him uncomfortably. "Angel"

Angel looked at her he's well aware he seems like a jealous kid. "You're going to say I'm acting jealous."

"Actually" Willow cut him off. "I'm wondering if you can do me favor, you know, you scratch my back and I scratch my back, wait that's not right."

Angel smiled at the girl's awkward behavior. "Buffy already has me looking into Xander but there hasn't been a trace of him since Halloween."

"Oh, great, thank you… and weird." Willow replied from the computer.

Angel looked at her. "Weird?"

Willow shook her head. "Oh, not you weird, Ford weird. I just checked the school records, and he's not in them." Angel stands up. "I mean, usually they transfer your grades and stuff, but he's not even registered."

"He said he was in school with you guys, right?" Angel asked.

"Willow, are you still up?"

Willow gets up and gets Angel up. "Ack! Go!" She yells to her mom. "I-i-i-i-i-I'm just going to bed now, mom!" Angel goes back out onto the balcony. Willow holds the door. "Come by tomorrow at sunset. I'll keep looking."

"Don't tell Buffy what we're doing, alright?" Angel pleaded.

Willow looked at him stunned. "You want me to lie to her? It's Buffy!"

"Just don't bring it up until we know what's what." Angel said for clarification.

"Okay. I-it's probably nothing." Willow agreed.

Angel almost laughed. "That'd be nice."

She closed the door a bit nervous about what she has to do.

* * *

The next night Xander watched from the lapse less room. He's going to a very special place in hell for putting Willow and Buffy through this, he knows that. But each time he's on earth the clock will start running again. He looked down and saw '38:04:17', as soon as he's back on earth that clock will start running again. He keeps his hand wrapped around the Zyusouken ready to return to earth if Willow gets in trouble thanks to Deadboy ditching her at club fang bang. The two reunite and quickly head for the exit getting what they needed. Xander smiled in relief seeing Angel walk Willow home before he and Buffy go to chat.

Xander was thankful to Angel and decides to just give Angel and Buffy their privacy. The picture becomes something very differently as he switches his focus to Ford. He sees him standing with Spike and Drusilla, making plans about the slayer. Well that can't be good, thank god for Angel… did he just think that?

* * *

The next day after school Buffy meets up with Ford. She was so happy when she found out he already knew she was the slayer, but now, he has some sort of secret motive according to Angel and himself considering he allegedly dusted a vampire last night that came back and stole a book from Giles. Then to add onto the fun she got the complete history of Drusilla from Angel.

She walked up to Willow and looked at who could be her last friend left in Sunnydale.

Willow looked at her. "Um, did Angel?"

"He told me everything." Buffy informed her.

Willow looked at her. "I'm sorry I kept stuff from you."

Buffy weakly smiled. "It's okay."

Willow nodded and started to explain. "When Angel came to my room he was just really concerned for you, and we didn't wanna say anything in case we were wrong. Did you find out what Ford is up to?"

"I will." Buffy assured her and then walked off.

* * *

Buffy glared at Ford, the person she thought of as a friend. Ends up he was a lying scumbag. Good thing she came early at nine o clock she'd have been screwed. Of course she's not doing that hot now with the door locked and Spike and his friends imminent. Ford is dying and is trying to become a vampire to stop it. His little club, her, everyone is a sacrifice to save himself. Buffy runs downstairs to the cult in one last attempt to get them to see reason as she heads for the steps. "People, listen to me!" Ford comes after her. "This is not the mothership, people! This is ugly death come to play!"

Ford backhand punched her across the face, and she went tumbling to the bottom of the steps. He came down after her and punched her in the back as she tried to get up, the attack sent her to the floor again. The cult heard the outside door open and look up. Chantarelle started up the stairs to meet them. Ford checked to see that Buffy is still out cold on the floor. Chantarelle reached the top of the steps as the inner door opens. Spike walked up to her in his game face and smiled. He roared at her and she flinched a bit but doesn't back down. He tore the choker off of her neck as she starts to cry in fear realizing the truth behind Buffy's words.

Spike smiled flanked by an army of vampires. "Take them all save the slayer for me."

The vampires ran and jumped down the stairs to the people below and began feeding. Spike grabbed Chantarelle by the neck and bit her violently. Buffy woke and got up, and Ford tried to hit her with a crowbar. She grabbed his arm in mid-swing and pulled him around, making him hit his head on a concrete pillar. He fell unconscious to the floor.

Drusilla smiled watching her children feed; she's like a proud mother in charge of her babies.

Buffy looked to Spike ready for a fight until both were taken out of the fight by an unexpected voice.

"You know I always wondered…"

Buffy's eyes rose up in surprise. She and Spike turn around and saw Xander with the knife from Halloween at Drusilla's throat. "What happens if you slit a vampire's throat? Do they just keep bleeding? Does dust eventually fall out of their necks?"

"Everyone stop!" Spike ordered.

Drusilla smiled and looked at this interesting being to her that is holding onto her tightly. "Poor little kitten, burning down the top, tick, tick, tick kitten, that's the sound of your li..."

Xander squeezed the knife closer to her neck drawing a knick of blood from her. He turned to Spike. "You let everyone go or your girlfriend will find out what happens."

Spike glared at the boy. He'll pay for this. "Let them go!"

The vampires let the cult go and Buffy quickly ran up as they flee seeing two vampires sneaking up on Xander from each side.

Xander quickly threw Drusilla into Spike knocking the pile down and ducked under a punch from the vampire to the right and moved behind him. Xander quickly got his arms up and blocked the vampire's fists and delivered two punches of his own wobbling the vampire. Xander to Buffy's surprise jump kicked the vampire hitting the demon in the face and knocked him over the railing and Buffy did the same to hers. The two saw Spike and the others getting up and ran for the door sealing it shut locking Ford inside with the vampires.

Spike looked to Drusilla as the vampires rose to thier feet. "Why didn't you at least try to hypnotize the whelp?" He doubts it would have worked in her weakened but she should have tried.

"Kitten's too strong." Drusilla replied. "Besides, he needs mummy to become a tiger, because he'll never be a cat."

* * *

Buffy smiled seeing her friend again as she finally catches her breath as the cult departed and glared at her other best friend. "Where the hell have you been!"

"Learning things, lots of teachers." Xander answered. "Also dealing with somethings from Halloween like fluent Japanese, how about you? Anything different?"

"Je parle couramment le français." Buffy replied.

Xander smiled. "Baise moi belle dame…" Xander's eyes widen seeing Buffy's look intensify. He quickly ducked under a roundhouse kick thrown by the slayer. Xander did a roundhouse of his own Buffy ducked under. He's wasting some of the little time he has and she's trying to kill him. Buffy went for a quick high kick but Xander got his arm up to block it and pushed it away Buffy did the same when Xander went to kick her

Buffy went to bring her fists together but Xander separated her arms and delivered two punches to her stomach. Buffy simply dodged the third to the face and used her legs as scissors taking him down. "Well you certainly have been learning."

Xander caught his breath just blocking her kick hurt his arm. "Take it I didn't say lucky me with a beautiful woman."

Buffy smiled. "Don't try speaking French Xan, let's just say you messed up lucky me, badly."

"Well that explains why the foreign exchange girl beat the hell out of Jesse last year." Xander joked.

Xander went to make a comment when someone slammed into him and hugged happy and ranting. "OK, Will it's good to see you too." He sees Giles and Angel following. "How the heck did you beat Angel here?"

Angel smiled seeing Buffy happy that her friend is back. "We figured we'd give her first shot at you."

Giles looked at him with a small bit of a glare. "Then kill you for making us worry."

Xander weakly nodded. "Sorry, I just, well, my life has gone through some changes at the moment."

Buffy nodded. "I know. You got kicked out of school."

Xander had a crooked smile trying not to laugh. "Yeah, that too." A couple weeks ago that would have been a crushing blow to him.

Giles looked at him. "Are you OK?"

Xander looked at the scoobies. He's kind of amazed Willow hadn't found a way to translate what zyuranger truly is yet and find out the big difference. So how do you tell your friends that you're on borrowed time, and judging from what he's seen the gods themselves can't help? Well that's easy. You don't tell them anything. "Yeah, I'm fine; I just had to drop out of school for the foreseeable future. And I'm going to be around a lot less."

Willow looked at him uncomfortable. "Define less"

"It means I won't be around nearly as much as I want to but I'll check in from time to time." Xander replied.

Willow looked at him. "I don't understand it. Also your parents didn't even bother with a missing persons' report."

Xander frowned he should have known she wouldn't let it go. "As a favor to me, Can you just drop it? I'm learning a lot, I can do a lot of good where I am, this is something I need and want to do, and I'm still learning from school just not at Sunnydale High." He's mainly just watching classes from the lapse less room, when he's not practicing his martial arts. "So can you just drop it and trust me, and please Will, please don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing."

Giles turned to Willow. "Not one missing person report."

Willow shook her head.

Giles turned to him. Part of him wants to rip his parents apart after finding out about this. "If you think this is something you have to do we won't stop you. Just know you can come to us for help at any time."

Willow frowned she doesn't like this but she can tell for whatever reason, and whatever this is, is important to him. "I trust you Xander." She turns to Buffy. "What about Ford and the vampires?"

"They're contained." Buffy answered. "They'll get out eventually, though. We should probably go. We can come back when they're gone."

Xander looked at her. "Come back for what?"

Buffy looked back at the entrance one last time for her old friend. "For the body"

Buffy started walking away followed by everyone. Xander looked at her for a moment and asked. "Buffy, are you OK?"

Buffy shrugged not feeling so lost since Merrick died, a thousand different things playing through her head. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that."

Giles looked at her. "You needn't say anything."

Buffy looked at the entrance. "It'd be simpler if I could just hate him. I think he wanted me to. I think it made it easier for him to be the villain of the piece. Really he was just scared. He wasn't ready to die yet.

Xander weakly nodded seeing he is at least not as scared as Ford, at least not yet. "Yeah, he probably was."

Buffy shakes her head "Nothing's ever simple anymore. I'm constantly trying to work it out. Who to love or hate. Who to trust. It's just, like, the more I know, the more confused I get."

Giles: looked at her. "I believe that's called growing up."

Buffy frowned. "I'd like to stop then, okay?"

Xander had an innocent chuckle. "I know the feeling."

Buffy turned to the only adult here as far as she's concerned turning to Giles. "Does it ever get easy?

Giles looked at her. "You mean life?"

Buffy weakly nodded. "Yeah. Does it get easy?"

Giles looked at her. Uncertain of what to do. "What do you want me to say?"

Buffy looked up at him sadly. "Lie to me."

Xander rolled his eyes and looked at her taking the question. "Yes, it's very easy and will always be in kiddy mode." They all start walking away from the club as Xander continued. "The good guys are always brave and noble, the bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns, yellow beaty eyes, and gap holed teeth, and, um, we always kick their asses and save the day. No one ever dies, and everybody lives happily ever after until they die of old age surrounded by fat grandchildren."

"Liar"

* * *

Xander looked at the lapse less room seeing the song worked as he took the Zyusouken from his mouth Home sweet home. Well he didn't see anything wrong with spending a little time with Willow and Buffy so he walked them home. He looked down at his wrist and closed his eyes fighting back a tear. '36:41:27' He sees the candle has shrunk as well while he was back in the world of the living. He lost almost an hour and a half. As Drusilla said tick, tick, tick, that's the sound of his life running out.

* * *

Author's Notes

I know, I know I have a lot active and updates few and far between this month but this one shouldn't take too long it's just an AU S2.

The Scoobies never cared about Faith not going to school. So I didn't think it would be a big deal if Xander didn't either to them except Willow.

Up Next: Ethan Rayne returns to town.


	3. Anger

Buffy walked into the classroom she's scared and didn't know who to go to. She suddenly realizes how little she knew Giles. He blew off the blood shipment and left her alone with vampires. Thank god Angel was there. When she went to see Giles that night he was drunk. She wants to know what's going on with Bizarro Giles.

Buffy walked into the computer lab and saw Cordelia alone with Willow helping Miss Calendar. "Even for a remedial class this is small."

Jenny looked at her. "Well it's more of a study session, also Xander was supposed to be here but he was thrown out." She sees the look on Buffy's face and can tell it's bad. "Is there something wrong?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. Uh it's about Giles, he didn't show up when he was supposed to last night, and then, when I went over to his place, he was acting... well, very anti-Giles. He wouldn't let me in, and he looked really bad. I-I think he might've been... I think he was drinking."

"Tea" Willow asked as reassurance.

"Not tea Will. How about you guys have you noticed anything different?" Buffy asked.

Willow and Jenny shrug.

"It might have something to do with the cop that paid him a visit yesterday." Cordelia said bluntly.

Buffy was in shock. How is she this self centered. Even at her worst she was... just as bad but she'd spread rumors about the police showing up. "Why didn't you mention this to any of us?"

Cordelia shrugged. "You never asked."

Buffy was instantly alert. What kind of mess are they in now. "Let's go check out the library. Maybe you guys will see something I missed."

* * *

The scoobies look around in the library but no sign of Giles. Buffy hears something up in the stacks and is instantly alert. When whoever is in there tries to dump the stacks on her she pushes right back and dumps it on him to her surprise its Ethan. "I know you; you're the one who sold me that dress on Halloween."

Cordelia rubbed her fingers into her ears. "Anyone else hear the flute?"

Ethan turned to Buffy ignoring the other girl. "Yes, and you looked smashing in it."

Buffy glared at him. "You're also the reason Xander isn't with us anymore." She looked at Ethan. "God I wish I could see Xander get his hands on you."

At that the door opened and Xander showed himself running into Ethan tackling him to the floor and choking the life out of him with his right hand. Xander quickly punched him the face with the left.

Buffy watched as Xander continued to rain down punches on him. She sees the black and blues forming, as Xander quickly pulled out a knife. Buffy quickly pulled Xander off of Ethan as his bloody face showed that he had no intention of stopping. "We're not the bad guys; we don't beat people to death."

Xander looked at her. He was mindfully watching when to his surprise Buffy had grabbed Ethan. His main goal was to come in and kill the bastard that did this to him. He didn't think Buffy would stand in his way. "Oh please, he's no different then any vampire you've sent to dustville! How many people do you think he killed on Halloween? How many kids? What do you think went through a first grader's mind while his best friend was ripping him apart because one kid went to Party town and another went to him?"

"We don't have any say in who lives and who dies. As much of a cockroach as he is, he's part of humanity, and that's not always pretty." Buffy replied, sometimes it sucks to be her.

Xander rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Fine, but I'm not leaving you guys alone with him."

"Great, we can use the company until Giles gets here." Buffy replied.

Ethan looked at the girl and decided to tell her everything about the mark of Eyghon mainly because it seems her new friend will kill him if he even tries to run.

* * *

Xander walked over to the book cage and more in particular the weapons cabinet. He smiled seeing the broadsword hanging on the wall in it's sheathe. He takes the sword out of it's sheathe and smiled. "Hey… you think Giles will mind if I keep this? I've been looking for a new sword?"

Buffy rolled her eyes waiting for the librarian. "Have at it."

Willow looked at Xander and saw him do a couple practice swings. He seems a lot more comfortable with a sword then he was a couple weeks back. That must be Burai's influence. "So, can I ask you something?"

Xander shrugged. "Sure"

"Was there any other side effects from being Burai?" Willow asked.

Xander shook his head. "I know kung fu and I'm a master swordsman. Why do you ask?"

Willow honestly shrugged. "Well I tried looking up Burai when you first went missing. But all I could find was Burai means villain, and when I looked it up all it did was ask me if I wanted to buy Burai Fighter for Nintendo, and when I looked up green ranger all it did was take me to stuff on Tommy."

Xander took a breath of relief, good she doesn't know.

To both of their surprise a zombie bursts through Giles's Office heading straight for Ethan. Ethan makes a break for it but is caught by Xander whom bounced his head off the book cage knocking him out. Buffy kicked the demon in the stomach followed by a punch to the face from Xander wobbling him into the cage. Buffy hopped up and grabbed the top of the book cage using the leverage to kick the zombie in the cage and lock it keeping him in.

* * *

Giles burst through the door concerned for the well being of everyone until he saw Ethan at the chair. "Is everyone alright?"

Xander was looking at the cage fascinated. "Dead…guy here interrupted our interrogation but it gave me a chance to hurt Ethan…" He turned to the zombie. "Thanks for that by the way."

The zombie slammed into the cage but Xander simply moved his head back.

Giles goes over and picks up Ethan by the hair. "I would have thought you would have had enough sense to leave town after Halloween."

"Well, you know me Ripper." Ethan gasped out in some pain. "Couldn't go leaving when I still had the shop leased to the end of the month."

Giles let go of Ethan and looked at the man with an expression that would bring about fear in almost any form of demon that wasn't invincible.

Sadly however at this moment the zombie broke free from the door as Xander quickly pulled Ms. Calendar back barely beating the door. The zombie saw Cordelia out in the open and tackled her against the cage knocking her out for the moment as she was standing between him and Ethan. Buffy gets between Ethan and Eyghon before kicked him in the chest three times, forcing him back against the cage. He slid down to the floor, but got back up and came for Buffy again. Before he can reach her, his eyes go wide, he began to convulse and he collapsed to the floor next to Cordy. He disintegrates into a puddle of slime.

Xander looked at the puddle; please don't let that happen to him. He looks to Cordy, gently nudging her and sees she has a bump on the head. "Cordy, are you OK?"

Cordelia weakly nodded as she got to the feet. "I hate this place… I just… hate this place… the weirdest things always happen." She got out groggily. "No offense but I'm getting away from you losers for the day if that's OK?"

Jenny nodded. "Guess that's an end to computer class."

Xander smiled he's only been here for about twenty minutes he'll definitely call this a win.

Buffy looked at Cordy. "You want someone to drive you home."

"No, I'm fine; one Saturday morning is enough of you people." She assured the slayer. Cordelia rolled her eyes at the table and pointed. "Ethan's gone."

They all turn around and see the empty chair. He is not their concern at the moment.

Xander rolled his eyes, you know what he only has X amount of time, he's not wasting it on a shop keep. "I'll find him."

Buffy looked at him. "Xander!"

"And turn him in." The man finished. "Do what's right. I swear on Jessie's grave that if I find Ethan I'll leave him for the authorities. Bye guys I'll see you later."

Buffy took that as an oath and let him go. She really hopes Xander can control himself.

Willow turned to Buffy as Xander left. "Can Xander even do anything to Ethan?"

Buffy saw what Xander could do on Halloween and the club last week, yes he can. "Yea, I'm more worried about Xander crossing the line then what Ethan could do to Xander. So that demon thing is dead right?"

Giles nodded affirmatively. "Cordelia was only stunned so without any dead or unconscious bodies Eyhgon had nothing to possess."

Once Xander and Cordy left the Scoobies simply broke off in pairs Buffy left with Willow while Giles left with Ms. Calendar happy that Eyghon was taken care of so easily.

* * *

Xander made a vertical swing with his new broad sword and a horizontal swing with his Zyusouken. He finished up with a couple kicks calling it a day for his practice. It would be better with a sparring partner but he's building to Burai, mainly because there's nothing to do in here besides, eat, sleep, research a cure one page at a time, watch TV, and train. And speaking of TV, he focuses on Buffy and before too long he sees a picture of her sharing a goodnight kiss with Angel.

Xander rolled his eyes there goes his lunch. "Bleh, gross" He focuses on Willow and all he sees is the mirror. "Huh that's weird." The picture comes clear when the mirror moves and Xander quickly turns his head seeing it's a shower door. He keeps fighting the urge to look but his head glances a couple times before guiltily looking away. "Oh wow, you've really changed since the days of footy pajamas." Come on Harris you can't do this to your best friend think of the most boring person you know. "Huh, Giles"

Xander took a breath of relief seeing the watcher alone in his room. Until he sees Ms. Calendar gently holding him. "Oh god it burns. This is not Cinemax after dark, come on." He focuses on something anything right now. "Oh I know, show the cheerleader she devil."

He smiled seeing nothing that could be in anyway lead to perving on his friends. He also sees it's not a house and the back of her head. "Cordy! What are you doing up at this hour?" He watches as she looks up at a store sign that says Ethan's. What's she doing there? What is she hoping to do there? He sees her through the glass of the shop and gets her answer puss and boils all over her face demonic horns, glowing green eyes. The demon must have possessed her in the brief moment it took for him to wake her up. No way can Buffy get to her in time she's on the other side of town and they wouldn't even let her take the road test in September, it has to be him. He takes the Zyusouken and plays a familiar song that would make kids squeal with joy as he returns to Earth.

* * *

Ethan looked at the door startled as it exploded off its hinges as Cordy entered as Eyghon. He's going to die to a teenage cheerleader, this is just embarrassing. He really hopes this worked.

Cordy sniffed him and merely smiled. "Do you think you can fool me by desecrating your brand?"

Ethan groaned see, this is why he wanted one of those stupid kids to follow him. He doesn't hate kids mind you he just likes himself more and a fresh tattoo in his presence would drawn Eyghon to its wielder like this former girl would to any guy. Ethan was never happier then when the door opened revealing Xander with a dagger in his hand.

Ethan tried to run but Xander quickly stepped aside and delivered one small jump and kicked Ethan in the knee breaking his leg at the joint as the Chaos Mage toppled over. Xander quickly stomped right above the same foot breaking it in two places as he continuously shouted in pain.

"Don't go anywhere." Xander ordered. "So how do I get this thing out of her?"

Ethan looked at him with a smile. "The only way I know of is to kill her." Given the boys hatred of him he's not going to risk telling him that he can transfer it to another dead body. "The only way is to kill her, I'm sorry chap."

"Or a dead body if you kill him." Cordy replied giving Xander the choice, kill Ethan or kill Cordelia.

Xander looked at the demon and considered his options. He's a demon given what happened last time he willingly left a body he's not going to let Cordelia turn into a puddle of goo. He turned to Ethan; he suddenly regrets breaking the Chaos Mage's leg at the moment. "OK, new plan, I fight the demon, you hobble to the sink and fill it up."

Ethan nodded in understanding but pointed to his leg. "Just one problem mate."

Xander looked at him well at least he didn't kill him as soon as he came in he likely would have killed Cordelia too. "So where is the tub?"

"In the back second door to your right." Ethan replied. He's assuming the plan is to drown Eyghon and then he'll perform CPR on the girl. "Best of luck"

Xander walked right towards Eyghon. The demon threw a punch Xander ducked under Xander went for a kick but the demon ducked under that. Xander went for the Zyusouken but quickly took his hand off the blade realizing how bad an idea that was.

Cordy laughed at the gesture. "Ah what's the matter, performance anxiety?" She feigns a punch Xander ducks for and gets a knee to his face for his trouble wobbling him. Cordy throws him at a shelf and his spine hit hard against the wooden edge and he fell to the floor.

Xander groaned in pain this wasn't going well. "Cordy, fight this thing, get it out, you're Cordelia Chase, you're going to sit there and take crap from this thing."

"She can't hear you." Cordy smiled seeing him try to get up so she straddled him pinning him down with her on top. "Ah, it's OK the first time can be a little rough and scary." She choked him with one hand and he put his hand on her shoulder trying to push her off. She grabbed the Zyusouken with her free hand. "I'll show you around the curves." Xander's free hand quickly shot up and grabbed her wrist keeping the dagger away from him.

Cordy looked at Xander as his eyes glowed white. "Cool trick, what are you supposed to be guardian of the slayer, friend to all." The light spreads from Xander's eyes covering his face as it traveled through him. Cordy looked at the light as it traveled down his arms and started at her wrist. "Let go". She shook desperately trying to break free but his grip on her has become something like a vice. "Stop it!" Xander watched as the light coursed through Cordelia's body coming to its last stop her head. "Let g… get out of my body you freak!" Cordy shouted as mist exited through her mouth and faded into nothing as she collapsed on top of Xander.

Ethan looked at the two well that was interesting.

* * *

Xander gently nudged her as Cordy caught her breath she looked up to him teary eyed having all those thoughts in her head. She didn't care how lame he was she just needed this tonight as she hugged him and quietly cried into him. Xander just held her close. "It's OK, it's over."

Cordy pulled back she's Cordelia Chase she can't cry. She wipes at her eyes but it doesn't do much. "Walk me home?"

Xander looked at her, figures it's a demon that doesn't know how to drive that is an hour walk. But he won't leave her not like this. "Yeah, just give me a couple minutes so I can sick Buffy and Giles on him."

Cordy looked and saw Ethan hobbling on his feet very slowly, briskly limping and semi crawling for the door. She quickly ran over and kicked him in the family jewels. Ethan toppled over on the wrong side and a sickening crack was heard from his leg again today.

Xander groaned in discomfort actually sharing Ethan's pain just from being a guy. "Wow, right in the British Stones?" He dialed the number and waited for the phone to pick up. Come on Giles who the hell else would call at twelve at night. "G-Man, Ethan's in his shop. His leg is broken in three places and there might be an imprint of Cordy's heel on his boys."

Xander smiled he can actually hear Giles taking off his glasses. "Look the demon possessed Cordy earlier but I took care of it with a bit of magic I learned, but she doesn't want to be around Ethan for obvious reasons, I'll lock him in the store and leave the key under the mat OK… alright… bye. "

Xander hung up the phone. Clearing out the sound of female laughter from the other end of the call… still creepy, Giles is old. "Giles will be over in a couple minutes. Are you ready to go?"

Cordy nodded as the two walked out the door.

* * *

Xander looked at her walking home forty five minutes later. It was a peaceful quiet walk but judging she's not in any mood to throw insults he won't say anything mean. "Are you OK?"

Cordy looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, it's just Giles made that thing. The demon kind of makes him not my favorite person for a while. So can I ask you something?"

Xander shrugged no chance she knows what's really happening to him. "Sure?"

"What was with that light thing?" Cordy asked.

Xander walked with her. That's what he'd like to know. Burai did it before at the very end to pass all his stuff to his brother right before he died. But that light was green not white. And it didn't change him into Dragon ranger as much as obliterate the demon that was inside her. "Magical exorcism, I mean something had to have killed it."

Cordelia nodded and easily accepted his answer. "Hey I'm not complaining I'm back to me. You saved me twice now, and I mean, just imagine just how much exfoliating I would have had to do if that demon skin stayed on."

Xander smiled walking up to her mansion; it's as big as he remembers. "And just like that she's back."

Cordelia looked at him. "Oh please, don't get me wrong. I'm grateful for you. But you're still a member of the dweeb patrol."

Xander shook his head and got into her face. "Unfreakin believable, you know, you are the most shallow woman I have ever met."

"Excuse me?" Cordelia shouted not backing down.

"You heard me." Xander shouted. "I just helped you, and you still tear me down." Xander looked at her getting angrier with each passing moment. He saved her. He wasted an hour and that's what he gets. "That's it, twelve years is my quota of you I'm throwing down."

Cordelia pointed at him. "I watched you fight Harris I still think I can take you… you brainless packmule."

"Empty headed bimbo" Xander countered.

Cordelia poked him in the chest. "I hate you!"

"I hate you!" Xander shouted. They look at each other for another second before grabbing each other and engaging in a mad, passionate kiss. It goes on for several seconds before they suddenly release each other and look at each other in surprise. Xander and Cordy looked at each other in shock but quickly broke off as each bolted in opposite directions.

Xander practically bolted down the block wiping at his mouth. "I just kissed Cordelia Chase. This has to be a side effect of dying."

Cordelia ran inside and quickly locked the door big surprise mom and dad aren't home. She wiped at her mouth. "I just kissed Xander Harris. This has to be a side effect of the possession."

"What the hell is wrong with me!" Xander and Cordy shouted.

Cordy listened and heard the familiar song from earlier today. "What is it with that damn flute?"

* * *

Xander sat back in the lapse less room and just laid down on the bed letting his back rest after the Cordy demon slammed him into the shelf. He held up the Zyusouken and studied it. He has to practice with this and the new sword. If he could use the more complicated attacks the Cordy demon would have never gotten close. Then he kissed her. What the hell was he thinking? He kissed Cordelia Chase. He looked at the candle and saw more had burned away. He looked down at the watch. '35:02:09' He can focus on Cordy later he doesn't have the time and he has research to do. "Zyuranger dragon ranger arrival." Maybe there's something he missed if not he can learn to use the dagger properly.

* * *

Next week Xander watched from the lapse less room. Cordy seemed to be in complete denial about what happened which works for him. He saw Buffy sound asleep in class after the long patrol she had last night, and Willow studying hard likely for the two of them. He can see the outside world he just can't touch it without losing time. He needs a pick me up. Does he dare check in on Giles after last time? He watches as the picture shows the Sunnydale Library book guy at it again.

He hears a noise but the weird thing is he's pretty sure it's Ethan. "What the?"

"Ripper, you have done some vile things to me but this so far beyond is the worst." Ethan replied in the bookshelves in a wheelchair.

Giles took down his glasses and looked at his former friend. Xander broke his ankle in three different places so he's going to be stuck with him for a good long while. "Well, consider it community service for past transgressions… unless of course you'd like me to communicate with the council about your actions… I'm sure they can find a more fitting punishment."

Ethan looked at him almost pale with his injuries he wouldn't last an hour. "So do you list alphabetically Rupert?"

"Yes" Giles replied. "And do hurry, nothing good can come out of the book Spike's minion stole so we must know what it is."

Xander smiled good to know he's being forced to help the Scoobies after all this. Well at least something's happening to him.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews and those whom followed and favorited.

After all the crap they went through I wanted a way to give Giles and Jenny a somewhat good night, and move Cordy and Xander along a bit faster. I honestly think if Willow had kept her mouth shut for ten more seconds I think those two would have gotten started in the library in the dark age to the horror of Willow.

Ethan was shown to be more of a wild card if anything. And reformed in season 8 at least from what I read before I quit. I wanted to try a story that kept him around.


End file.
